


Death in darkness

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, KInslaying in Alqualonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Laimisse followed her husband into exile. She didn't anticipate what she would have to do to reach Beleriand.





	Death in darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Darkness surrounded her. It lurked on the edge of her field of vision, where the torchlight did not reach. It seemed to her that something was skulking in the darkness and it would attack soon She squeezed Maglor's hand. They looked at each other. She saw fear in his eyes, the reflection of what could probably be seen in her. What was in everyone’s. Everyone’s except maybe Feanor. He was radiant with certainty and determination. The same must have been seen by the Teleri leaders, and they would certainly give us ships, she thought, looking in the dark for a sign that her father-in-law succeed. He and Maedhros went to negotiate transport to Beleriand at least an hour ago, although it was difficult to determine the time in this darkness, without the light of trees, which measured the time. Then there were shouts. Initially, Laimisse did not know what was going on, but after awhile Feanor's voice called for a fight. To fight? What fight, after all, they were still in Aman, it’s impossible that something could threaten them here ... But she did have a sword, prepared for the battle.

  
However, it soon turned out, that it was not with the forces of darkness to face this time. They attacked Teleri. The inhabitants of Alqualonde did not want to give them their slender ships, so they had to get them for themselves. Laimisse looked around uncertainly. Maglor drew his sword too. Soon the fight moved near them, they stood at the very beginning of the march. The elves scattered following the command of their leader. Soon she had to make decisions. Although she actually took it long ago, following her husband and father-in-law into exile. Now there was no way to go back. She threw herself into the fight.

  
Everything happened like in a dream. It seemed to her that the clash of the weapon came from a distance, that it was not her who wielded the sword that killed. That was not she stained by the blood of her kin. But that was all true. She saw them fall. Teleri and the Noldor next to each other, although the first ones more, unprepared for the battle to which they had been ready for a long time. This battle, so unreal in the flickering glow of torches, brought real death. Death from their swords, death inflicted by kin to kin.


End file.
